


One-on-one

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Horny Aomine, M/M, Teasing, im really not good with tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: The day Kise won a one-on-one game against Aomine





	One-on-one

“Yo! Kise? Wanna come and play a one-on-one with me?”

It was the only thing Kise Ryota, Kaijo High ace, needed to hear. His day was made, he would play a one-on-one alone with Aomine and see if he can finally beat him. Since he joined Teiko basketball club during his second year of junior high, he was never able to beat Daiki. Now he had the occasion to see what he can really do alone against his former teammates once again. Who knows maybe he will win this time.

Kise and Aomine meet-up at the street basketball court where they played for Kuroko birthday about a year ago.

“Aominecchiiiii!” shout the blond young man when he saw his former partner approaching.

“Why do you need to be so loud?” replied Touou’s ace in place of greeting while removing his pinky finger from his ear, then looking if it needed to be clean.

“Why Aominecchi is always so mean with me” whined Kise “Are you not able to tell me something nice” he added

“I’ll tell you something nice when you will be able to beat me “ replied the tanned young man out of annoyance.

“So that’s will be today” confidently said Ryota.

“Today…?” slowly said Daiki with a smirk “Doubt it happen” he said before adding “By the way, you are not allowed to use your perfect copy technique”

“WHY!!!!!” shout Kise “It’s unfair, you will go all out on me anyway” he complained

“Exactly and I don’t wanna play against the whole Generation of Miracle, I want to play against Kise Ryota only, plus it’s not fun to play against me” replied Aomine.

“Alright, alright I will not use it, but it’s still unfair” reluctantly agreed Kise before walking toward the bench to put is bag, Daiki behind him.

They played five games all win by Aomine without much surprise and as punishment, Kise had to be Daiki slave for the day.

After eating at Majin Burger, the pair headed for Aomine’s house. His parent wasn’t home and Momoi was too busy annoying Kuroko to come bothering them. It was the first time Kise was going to Aomine’s house and he was kind of excited to see how is room look like. He probably have a stash of porn magazine hidden in his room. Knowing his friend, he might even take them out just to shove it in Kise’s face “See those magazine are way better than the one you appear on” he will probably say. But Kise didn’t really minded, cause no matter how many lewd magazine he had, the one who will kiss those lips was Kise, not the girl appearing in those book. Cause yes Aomine and Kise were secretly dating and the one-on-one match was just an excuse they gave the other to be able to be with each other without bringing any suspicion on their relation. It has been three months since they started seeing each other and no one seemed to notice.

Normally they would have go to Kise apartment now that he was living alone, but since Daiki’s parent wasn’t there, Aomine decide they will have their sex play at his home. It would be interesting since they didn’t know when Satsuki will pop-up to see if her best friend was acting like a decent human being.

Aomine unlock the front door and the pair entered the house:

“Thanks for having me”Cheerfully said Kise while removing his shoes

“I’m gonna have you later” said Aomine looking at his boyfriend with a grin

It was enough to make Ryota blush, he couldn’t still believe they were dating. He could even less believe they were having sex at least once a week. Aomine needed his weekly dose of Kise and it was the same for Ryota, he needed to feel Daiki cock in him at least once a weeks.

Seeing his reaction, make Aomine smile, Kise was so adorable when he was in this state. Daiki already knew he would have a lot of fun for the rest of the day. His precious moment with Ryouta was more important than any match. But he couldn't let Kise know about it, he had his pride after all. The blondie would probably make sure to always remind him.

Then the Touou’s ace took the bag from his boyfriend, he grabbed his hand and pull him toward him. Place his arm around Kise waist and deposed a gentle kiss on Ryouta’s neck making him blush even more. Aomine wanted more, he slowly slide his hand under his lover shirt gently caressing the soft skin of the model. Kise was shivering from excitement, he liked the feeling that was living Aomine large warm hand on his body.

Aomine was still kissing him on the neck when he begun to lift his shirt. Kise had to stop him and convince him to continue in his room. The dark-blue haired young man agreed and took his lover hand before taking the direction of his room.

Daiki haven’t even fully close the door of his room when he pushed Kise on his bed and then make sure the door was fully shut. Kise was looking at his lover from the bed, he never saw Aomine that hungry. Not that he really mind, but he also like why they were taking their time with the foreplay. Daiki was coming at him, ready to jump him, he had to stop the tanned man before he ripped off his clothes from him

“Aominecchi...calm down...I’m not going anywhere” said the blond young man putting a hand on his lover chest to stop him.

“I want you, I want you now” replied Aomine before adding “Remember you are my slave for the day, you have to do as I said” sliding his hand under Kise shirt and slightly starting to lift it up for finally remove it completely.

Aomine tenderly kissed every inches of his lover skin. Kise was shivering under the soft touch of Daiki lips. The dark blue-haired young man knew how to please Ryota. In the beginning he needed to be soft and gradually become more passionate if he wanted to be sure the blondie in front of him lose his mind .

Daiki slowly directed his lips toward Kaijo’s ace intimate part, gently pulling down his short. He pressed his mouth against Kise harden cock making him letting out cute little sound of pleasure, he sucked the hard member over the fabric, soaking it with saliva. Aomine felt Ryota’s body tensing up and relaxing each time he was licking, sucking through the fabric. The blue-haired young man slowly left one of his lover leg to pass it over is shoulder while he was still busy giving to lovely care to the dick in front of him.

He gently remove Ryota’s underwear, kissing his lover inner thigh and then return to the harden member which was waiting for him. Aomine started playing around Kise hole, pressing on it occasionally without inserting his fingers. The blondie start to moan, asking for more. Daiki was please by the reaction his lover was having. He continue teasing Kise ass for a little while, enjoying the sound the latter was emitting.

Suddenly Aomine stopped letting an aroused Kise wondering what was happening

“Aominecchi...why did you stop?” complained Kaijo’s ace “It was getting really good”

“I was tired to see you enjoying alone the moment” he lied “why not a 69?”

Aomine didn’t have to wait, soon as he finished speaking, Kise was already on him undressing him ready to give him all the love and pleasure his body and mind needed.

Daiki lay down on his back and Ryota took position over him presenting him is ass. Touou’s ace started playing with the cute little pink hole once again, but this time he slowly inserted one finger, then two and finish by three letting Kise getting use to between each finger.

Each time a finger was penetrating him, Kise let out weak moan. He had trouble to stay concentrated on Daiki dick. The hard member was pointing toward the ceiling, ready to mess him. Kise really wanted to feel it in this hard cock rubbing his inside.

When Kise felt he was ready, he turn over and place himself over the dick that was ready to penetrate him. He slowly lower down his hips, keeping a hand on the cock to keep it straight. He first felt the head passing, each time it was a pure moment of pleasure. Once Daiki member was all inside, Ryouta begun the move his hips while making cute moan. He liked that, he liked the sensation of his lover being inside him.

Lay down on his back, Aomine was watching Kise moving on top of him, but Touou number 5 wanted to give him more, to thrust harder in him. Without warning he flipped Ryouta on his back and start to thrust fast and hard. The moan Kaijo’s ace soon turn into scream. Faster the thrust was louder the scream became. The number 7 of Kaijo High was screaming his lover’s name begging for more.  
Ryouta’s mind went blank, he couldn’t thinking straight anymore, his head was filled with the pleasure Daiki was giving him. He place his hand on Aomine’s back to bring him closer, plant his nails into the tanned skin, making Touou’s ace groaned. He couldn’t take more, he was about to come and he wasn't the only one. He felt his lover cock growing bigger inside him, Aomine was also on the verge to come.

“Kise…” Said Aomine panting

“hmmm mm You...you can come in me if you want” reply the blond grabbing Daiki forearms

“Really? You will not complain about how hard it is for you to clean after?” ask Touou’s number 5 with a smirk, leaning forward to bite Kise ear

“Go head I don't care I want you to fill my inside with all what you got” replied Ryouta.

Daiki smile and began to move faster, after a while he let out a loud moan and Kise felt his semens filling him. Touou’s ace collapsed and began to breathe slowly while Ryouta was playing with his hair. Aomine could feel his lover was please about he was strangely quiet. Normally he would already pushed him away to run to the bathroom. Yet he was still laying in bed with him passing his finger through Daiki dark-blue hair. The number 5 lift his head and saw a enigmatic smile on Kise’s lips

“I finally won a one-on-one against who” slowly said the blond”

“You won?” ask Aomine perplexed

“Yes. ..I won, you came before me” replied Kise.

Aomine look at Kise confused and then realize he hasn't finished yet, Ryota haven't come yet. Daiki smile: “ Guess I up for another round” he said before adding “But this time I’ll make sure you come before me”  
He inserted his cock into Kise hole once again, the latter moan while he was doing it gripping the sheet under him.

For this second round, Daiki took his time, was going slowly on Ryota, making sure he felt every movement he was making. Aomine knew it will soon drove his lover crazy, he certainly knew how to please him. When Kise wanted to play, he always liked it slowly.

It didn’t took before Daiki fell Ryouta’s ass tightening around his dick, the feeling was incredibly, he wanted to go faster, but he knew if he wanted to see his blond lover coming before him he couldn’t got faster, unless he ask him. However Kise didn't planned to ask Aomine to go faster and harder, he was enjoying the moment, feeling every single inches of the dark-blue haired young man cock penetrating him, was driving him crazy. He tighten his hole a bit more around the hard member inserted in him, he felt it becoming bigger, the sensation make his mind go blank.

At the very moment where Aomine was coming in him, filling him with his cum a second time, Kise let out a long and loud moan. Daiki was now sure Kise reach his climax, he knew he had hit the right spot to make him come. Touou’s ace laid on his back beside the blond young man who put his head on the tanned chest. Kise closed his eyes and both felt asleep.

Aomine was awaken few hours later by his cell phone on the table next to the bed. He reach out for it, look who was calling. It was Kagami

“Hey! Aomine, How is it going? Wanna come play basket with me and Kuroko? “ Asked Kagami

“Hmmm gonna have to think about it” said Daiki, he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to wake-up Kise who was still sleeping

“ Come on!! Scare to lose?” Teased Seirin’s ace

Kise choose this moment to wake-up, the promptly took Aomine’s phone from his hand

“Listen Kagami, Aomine can't play with you, he his already playing one-on-one with me “ Quickly said Ryota before hanging up

Daiki look at Kise amused

“Wanna still play” he ask with a smile

“What do you think” tease Ryota

“I think I’m gonna win this time”said Aomine before turning off his phone while putting it on the table.

“This one-on-one promise to be interesting” said the blond young man before biting the tanned ears next to him.

 


End file.
